Born For You
by anime16
Summary: AU. Originally a one shot. A Dress mixed-up, a little chase, and a big misunderstanding. Natsume's life had turned upside down when he met the most stubborn girl in the universe or so he thought?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Born For You**

_Too many billion people_  
_ Running around the planet_  
_ What is the chance in heaven_  
_ That you'd find your way to me?_

Natsume Hyuuga attends Gakuen Alice, a school made especially for rich and gifted students, despite the fact that he belongs to an average family. Why you ask? It's because he's remarkably genius. And besides, in exchange for this opportunity, he had to work in one of the restaurant ran by the school's owner.

Currently, Natsume is at work, getting the orders of the giggling female customers. "What do you want madam?" Natsume asked politely, a small notebook and pen in his hands. The woman chuckled and said huskily, "We-want-you." Natsume almost break the pen in his hands. He was frustrated. Every single day he works at the restaurant, female customers always do this to him.

"Please be serious," Natsume uttered. The woman grinned and said, "You're cuter when annoyed." Natsume gripped the notebook in his hands. It almost took all his willpower not to scream at the customer. "I want to take your order. And the order was suppose to be food," Natsume said. The woman smiled at him and told him her orders.

"Come back later," she called to him. Natsume was fuming when he entered the kitchen and gave the order to the chef, Tsubasa Andou. "You're annoyed again, Natsume," he told him. Natsume rolled his eyes, "Who wouldn't if the customer wanted to order you?" Tsubasa laughed and said, "It's natural Natsume. You're so good looking."

"Coming from you, it makes me shiver," Natsume said. Tsubasa hollered, "I'm not homo idiot." Natsume muttered, "Whatever."

Suddenly they heard shouts coming from outside the kitchen. Natsume decided to take a look. He exited the kitchen and went to the source of the voices. He saw men and women dressed in black suit, dragging a person with them. That particular person was wearing baggy jeans, black t-shirt and cap. The cap hides the face so he was not sure of the gender.

The others signaled Natsume to approach the group. Natsume sighed and went to the people dressed in black. "Good Evening. What can I do for you?" He looked at the people in front of him, most especially the struggling person in front of him. He concluded that it was a boy and was now glaring at him with his hazel eyes while blowing away a few of his chestnut hair away from his face.

"A VIP room please," one of the people in the black suit said. Natsume nodded and escorted the customers to the one of the VIP room. They thanked him and he sent himself out. He went to the kitchen again and told Tsubasa what happened.

"Hyuuga, call from the VIP room," one of the employees shouted. Natsume shouted an ok and took off to the place. He was nearing the room when he felt something hit the back side of his head and he was losing consciousness.

**Born For You**

Natsume opened his eyes and quickly stood up. He was inside a comfort room's stall and he exited it. His eyes widened not only when he realized that he was in the ladies comfort room but also to the clothes he was wearing. He wore a baby blue cocktail and heels. He immediately stumbled out of the comfort room.

"Holy crap Natsume," he heard Tsubasa swore and he quickly looked at his direction. "What in hell are you wearing?" Tsubasa asked. Natsume flushed and shouted, "I don't know. I freaking don't know. How long was I been missing?"

"Only five minutes," Tsubasa said. Natsume smirked, "Then maybe that bastard was still in this restaurant. Natsume tried to run but fell flat on the floor because of the heels.

"To hell with these heels," Natsume took it off and threw it aside. He searched around and found a person, wearing his clothes, going outside. Natsume hurriedly exited the restaurant too.

"Oi, thief! Bring back my clothes," Natsume hollered. The one he was chasing ran faster than ever. "Damn it. If I get my hands on you, then you're so dead," Natsume muttered. People around him started to laugh when they saw him. He thought he wouldn't probably able to show his face. He saw the person turned around in the corner and he did the same.

"What in hell?" he heard the person talked, "Why is it a dead end?" Natsume snorted and answered, "Because fate wanted you to bring back my clothes."

"Not a chance," the person said, running past Natsume's side. "You won't run away from me anymore," Natsume cried and tackled the person to the ground. The person revealed to be the one who was struggling in the restaurant a while ago, and he was actually a she. Why he knew? The cap that hides his face fell off, revealing a long, chestnut hair. Not only that, he felt her chest on his hands when he tackled her. He blushed slightly.

"Y-You're a girl," Natsume managed to say. The girl in front of him flushed and shouted, "Of course I'm a girl, who do you think am I?" Natsume sighed and get off her, saying, "I honestly thought you're a boy." The girl scoffed and uttered, "How rude."

She dusted off her pants and looked at the boy in front of her. "So what's the big deal? Why are you running away?" Natsume asked. She rolled her eyes, "Engagement meeting." Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"It's an engagement meeting!" She shouted. Natsume leaned on the wall and said, "Who did that nowadays?" She grinned at him, "You find it ridiculous too, right? Those parents of mine are really stupid. They forced me to attend these engagement meetings."

After she said that, they heard voice coming towards their direction.

"_Have you found them yet?"_

"_Nope, not a sight."_

"Damn! They're going to find me," She cursed inwardly and then took Natsume's hands. "Let's go before they find us." She started to drag him away, but she tripped on the dress he was wearing and both of them fell to the ground. Natsume put out his hands to support his frame so he wouldn't crush into hers.

"Ouch, are you-" Natsume's words were cut when his eyes met hers. He was lost in the intensity of her eyes for the moment before a couple of voices snapped them away from it.

"Oh my," A woman said. Natsume looked up and found a man and woman staring down at them, flushing at their awkward position. "I'm sorry to barge in an intimate moment," the man told them.

"Honey, let's go, our kids may be hiding in some other place," the woman smiled. The man nodded and together they walked away.

_The girls are aggressive nowadays..._

_They can't wait to get married, how cute..._

They heard them talk. "I felt that I'm in some kind of big misunderstanding," Natsume muttered. "Yeah, me too," she said. Natsume looked down and realized he was still above her. He flushed and get off, saying, "I'm sorry." She nodded, "It's alright. It's originally my fault."

Then both of them walked out of the alley. "I'm going home," she announced. "Yeah, you're going home alright. But not with my clothes." Natsume said. She grinned, "Why? You looked better in that dress." Natsume glared at her, "Take off those freaking clothes before I kill you."

"My, you want to see me naked here?" She joked, making him blush a little. "Not here, we're going to find some restroom and change there," he retorted, taking her hand and dragging her away. He tried to ignore all those comments about him wearing a dress. But when he finally snapped, "Shut up! So what if I'm wearing a dress? Keep your comments by yourselves, assholes."

The girl beside her giggled, "You're so worked up." He frowned at her and hollered, "It's your entire damn fault so you better not laugh at me." She nodded. After a few minutes, finally they found a restroom. She entered the ladies' restroom first and then said, "All clear. There's no one in here."

Natsume gulped and entered the ladies' room for the second time that day. They entered the stalls and switched they're clothes. Then she walked out first, looked around and told him, "There's no one here. You can go out now."

Both of them exited the ladies' restroom quickly. Natsume looked at the girl and found out that she doesn't have any shoes in her. He threw away the heels n the restaurant. "I'm sorry for throwing away the heels. You're barefooted right now," Natsume said. She shook her head, "It's alright. I'm not use to walk with heels anyways."

Natsume sighed and turned his back on her then knelt down. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Ride my back. I'm going to find you some comfortable footwear first."

"It's alright. You don't have to do that," she said. He growled and pulled her towards her. "Don't be so damn stubborn." And just like that, she was riding in his back. "Thank you," she murmured to his ears.

Natsume led her to one of the shop in the area. He settled her down on the bench and said that he would be back. After a few minutes, he finally came back with cute flats. He knelt down, raised her right foot and tried the flats on it.

"It fits you," he looked up and smiled at her. She grinned at him. He quickly purchased the flats and put it on her again. Then they exited the shop. "I'm going now. And thank you very much," she said.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga," He told her. She smiled at him and replied, "My name is Mikan." Natsume nodded and asked, "What's your last name?" Mikan smiled at him and answered, "You're going to find out soon." With that, she left Natsume, confused and hoping to see her again.

**Born For You**

Natsume was sitting under the Sakura Tree, thinking of the girl he met yesterday. He sighed and watched the clouds drift by. "I'll never see her again," he muttered sadly. Then he heard noises inside the school building. He heard it every day, but he was not curious until now. Some guts telling him he had to see this.

He quickly stood up, dusted his uniform and ran to the school building. He saw a large crowd and he started to manoeuvre his self towards the centre of the attraction. He finally made it in the front and was pushed further to the centre. He stumbled and fell down.

He heard a familiar giggle and looked up. He saw the person that occupied his thoughts yesterday and today. The same pretty girl with chestnut hair and hazel eyes, smiling down at him and offering her hand to him, he accepted it.

"You," He smiled a little. "Hello, Natsume-kun," Mikan said to him. "Sakura-san, you better walk ahead before these crazy people flatten us," A boy with blond hair and aqua eyes whispered at Mikan. She grinned at him and nodded. Natsume looked at Mikan, eyes widening while saying, "Sakura? Don't tell me you're the owner's daughter."

Mikan smiled warmly at him, "Yes that's me, Natsume-kun. I'm very glad to see you again." After recovering from shock, Natsume muttered silently, "I'm glad to see you again too. At one point I was afraid of not seeing you again."

**Born For You**

**anime16: thanks for reading. and please review. hmmm. :) you know how much I love reviews.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Born For You**

_Tell me what is this sweet sensation?  
It's a miracle that's happened  
Though I search for an explanation  
Only one thing it could be –_

Natsume Hyuuga was very glad that he was able to see her again. He watched her walking gracefully towards her friend, Ruka Nogi, the school's number one heartthrob. He saw Ruka smiled lovingly to her and that's when he knew that half of the girl's population in the school will cry. Ruka's heart was already taken by the beautiful girl in front of him and he never really had a chance to take it back.

Natsume silently clenched his fist. He didn't know why he suddenly felt animosity and contempt towards the certain blonde boy. Ruka was kind but it didn't really matter. He sighed. "This all began when I met her," Natsume muttered, closing his eyes, "Natsume-kun!" Mikan shouted. Natsume opened her eyes and chestnut haired girl waving at him.

He waved back and Mikan smiled at him. She held the blonde boy's hand, much to Natsume's annoyance, and dragged him towards Natsume. "Natsume-kun, I would like you to meet one of my closest friend, Ruka Nogi," Mikan said while smiling warmly at him. Natsume nodded and replied, "I know him already. He's quite famouos around here." Mikan giggled, "Of course! Ruka-pyon is really handsome."

Natsume saw Ruka blushed and he scowled. Natsume held out his hand and said, "My name is Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka-_pyon_." Ruka raised an eyebrow and accepted his hand. Suddenly it was really hard to breathe around them as you could feel a tension forming and growing around them. And Mikan remained oblivious of it all.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" Mikan asked Natsume. "Lunch with you," Natsume trailed off. Mikan nodded and said, "Yes! I'm asking you to join us for lunch!"

"Well," Natsume said, trying to think of what he should do. He looked at Mikan who was waiting for his answer with anticipation. She was wearing that look that no once could resist and beside he would love to have lunch with her. "Yes, I'll go," Natsume finally answered. Mikan jumped with joy and hugged Natsume, "Thank you Natsume-kun!" Natsume blushed.

Then he felt her hug loosened. Ruka had take the initiative to unwrap her arms on him and pulled her beside him. Natsume glared lightly at Ruka in which the blonde boy returned with equal intensity. Then Ruka broke off the tense atmosphere and smiled at Mikan. "Sakura-san let's go," Ruka muttered and put his hands on Mikan's arms, leading her away.

Mikan turned around for the last time and waved at Natsume, "See you later."

**Born For You**

Natsume could feel everyone's stares at him. He, a poor and scholarship student, was eating with the owner's daughter and he was addressing her casually. "Maybe I should call you with a –sama?" Natsume asked. Mikan shook her head, "No, you could call me whatever you want."

"But you—" Natsume's words were cut by Mikan's finger on his lips. "Ssshh…I know that I'm the owner's daughter but it doesn't mean that I'm above you or anyone else." Mikan smiled sadly and said, "I would really appreciate it if you treat me like one of your friends, Natsume-kun."

Natsume nodded. How could he say no to her? After the delicious lunch, Ruka was called to the student council room.

_Ruka Nogi, please come to the student council room immediately…_

"Damn. What do they need now?" Ruka murmured while Mikan chuckled. "Go to them now Ruka-pyon. Don't worry about me! I'll be fine with Natsume-kun." Ruka snorted and muttered, "That's what I'm afraid off." Mikan frowned and asked, "What did you just say Ruka-pyon?" Ruka shook his head and replied, "Nothing Sakura-san."

"Good bye then Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled at Ruka. He stood up and smiled at Mikan too. Natsume smirked and said, "You better hurry now, Ruka-_pyon_! We don't want to keep the student council president waiting." Ruka glared at him and sped off.

**Born For You**

Natsume held Mikan's arms and led him to his favorite spot in the school, the Sakura Tree. They sat under it and began watching the clouds. "I envy the clouds," Mikan murmured, "They're so free and never constrict by anything."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsume asked. "All my life, I grew up obeying everything my family says. But I'm fed up now. They kept pestering me to have a reliable fiancée. I'm not ready yet. I'm still young and I don't want to be bound to someone I don't really love," Mikan said.

Natsume turned away from the clouds and looked at Mikan, saying, "Do you love Nogi?" Mikan smiled and Natsume's heart clenched. "I love Ruka-pyon…" Mikan said. Natsume could only look on the ground, feeling lost and sad all of the sudden. "…but I love him only as an irreplaceable friend." Mikan finally uttered.

Natsume's hope was renewed and he finally looked up. His face was just inches apart from Mikan. Their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breaths. "Natsume-kun," Mikan muttered. Natsume's heart beat quickened and his face turned red.

"I—I'm sorry for what I'm about to do right now," Natsume stammered huskily and captured Mikan's lips. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Mikan kissed back and her arms found its way around Natsume's neck, pulling him deeper in the kiss. Natsume laid Mikan on the grass and continued kissing her. Natsume nuzzled Mikan's neck and then kiss her again on the lips. Then his hand slipped inside her shirt, the other unbuttoning it.

Natsume broke the kiss when he felt Mikan shivered under him. She was crying. Natsume's eyes widened and get off Mikan. He saw her shirt unbuttoned, revealing her pink bra. "I'm sorry!" Natsume muttered. Mikan quickly buttoned her shirt and looked away.

"I'm sorry Mikan," Natsume said with pain in his voice. Mikan couldn't take it and held his face. "I don't want to hear the pain in your voice. I'm sorry, I was carried away too," Mikan murmured, "I-I'm just scared. I'm falling for you fast and I don't know if you'll ever catch me."

Natsume smirked and hugged Mikan, "Idiot. I'm already catching you. Don't you feel how much I like you?" Mikan smiled and hugged Natsume tight.

**Born For You**

anime16: uh-oh! They almost did "it." But rest assured that there won't be any of that in this story—only kissing.


End file.
